


Candies Of Love

by soorinkim02



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 16:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soorinkim02/pseuds/soorinkim02
Summary: Okay, let's be honest why on earth do Jung Jaehyun told Taeyong to eat the candies that way?





	Candies Of Love

Taeyong was walking with the biggest grin on his face as he hold a bag of candy in his hand. Taeyong without doubt has a sweet tooth but the fact that Jaehyun is the one who gave the candies makes it a lot better. Honestly it doesn't matter what Jaehyun gave it will still make Taeyong happy as he has always harbour a tiny bit of crush towards the younger. Upon arriving to his dorm, Taeyong checked the plastic bag and found 10 candies with different colours. As he put the candy on top of his study table he remembers back what Jaehyun has reminded him. "Once you arrived to your dorm you can only eat the blue candy first and then wait for my text okay?" Truthfully Taeyong was completely distracted by Jaehyun's dimples as he was restraining himself from poking it to to actually hear what Jaehyun said carefully.But now that he can think clearly, it definitely is an odd request. But then who can say no to the mos beautiful person in the whole universe? Well Taeyong certainly can't so he took the blue candy, unwrapped it and popped it in his mouth, he throw the wrapper straight to the dustbin while thinking about why Jaehyun asked him to do so. The candy itself is so sour but Taeyong is a total sucker for candy thou. 

 

After around 10 minutes of tossing around in his bed. Taeyong received a message from Jaehyun saying that he should eat the red one now. Taeyong smiles as he unwrapped the red candy and eat it. Oh it's still sour but this time with a splash of sweetness. As he throw the wrapper in his dustbin he heard someone opening his dorm room. "That must be Ten."is what Taeyong thinks. Ten walked towards Taeyong while blabbering about how dumb his crush,Johnny is for not realising his feeling towards the tall boy. As the two of them sat at the couch, Taeyong told Ten about the candies and Jaehyun's instruction. Right after it ends Jaehyun's message came telling Taeyong that he should eat the eat the green one now. Taeyong took it from his room and eat it in front of Ten. He tried to make a connection of the colour of the candies but it turns to a failure. Hurmmm this time the sourness decreased and it became sweeter. Taeyong asked ten to throw it away for him and Ten gave him "You have a perfectly working body" look and reluctantly took it."Yah Lee Taeyong!" 

 

Taeyong almost fell from his couch as Ten called his name on top of his lungs. Ten came running while saying "Oh my god. Look at this Taeyong!" Ten handed the wrapper to Taeyong who look at the wrapper closely and found the word "Taeyongie" written on it. He look at Ten in shock as both of them shouted in joy. Taeyong quickly grabbed the other two wrapper and put it side by side. The first one which is the blue candy has "From" scribbled on it while the red one has "Jaehyun :". Taeyong told Ten that he want to screw Jaehyun's messages and just opened all the wrapper right now. But weirdly Ten was the one who disagree with the idea. Knowing Ten's natural side he will open all the candy right away to know the whole thing. But Ten says that they have got no idea which colour came next so it will be better for them to go with Jaehyun's plan instead. 

 

That is how the two of them keep on waiting for Jaehyun's message as he told Taeyong to eat the black,white,yellow,purple and brown. As Taeyong eats all of the candy he realised that everytime he eat a new one the sourness will decreased and become much sweeter. Taeyong's heart was beating fast as he wait for Jaehyun's message so that he can finally opened the last candy. As his phone got a new message, the bell rang at the same time. Ten told him to opened it as he got the door.With a shaking hand Taeyong carefully unwrapped the pink candy and popped it in his mouth. "Mmmm, this one is the sweetest candy for sure."Taeyong checked the wrapper and his jaw dropped. He ran out to the living room to tell Ten but instead he was greeted with the image on the love of his life. Jaehyun looks as dazzling as ever while smiling shyly as he stepped towards Taeyong. He handed Taeyong a bouquet of lily and said the same thing on the wrapper. "Taeyongie, do you want to be my boyfriend? ". Taeyong didn't answer him instead he embrace Jaehyun and nodded. Once they are done hugging Taeyong instantly said yes and look at Jaehyun fondly. "Come on you guys get a room." I turned around and saw Ten with Johnny on his side holding a camera recording the whole thing. That was when he realised it. "Wait by chance did you actually know the whole plan, Ten?" \

 

"Duh , of course. Why would I stop you from opening the candy then you idiot. Anyway congratulation." I was about to smack Ten when I heard the most wonderful laugh so I tilted my head and saw Jaehyun smiling , his dimple shown with the happiest look on his face and his eyes filled with great fondness. Yes that is my boyfriend was what I thought with a bigger grin than before plastered on my face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you like the story.


End file.
